starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Mace Windu
Mace Windu Fra Wikipedia, den frie encyklopædi Gå til: navigation , søg "Windu" omdirigerer her. For den cyklus af 8 månens år, se javanesisk kalender . Mace Windu Star Wars karakter Samuel L. Jackson som Mace Windu Portrætteret af Samuel L. Jackson (prequel film) Udtrykt af Terrence C. Carson ( 2002 video game , Star Wars Battlefront 2 , Clone Wars universet) Samuel L. Jackson ( 2008 animerede film ) Kevin Michael Richardson ( Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles , Star Wars: Obi-Wan , Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter ) Tesshō Genda (japanske dub, flere projekter) Fiktiv profil Arter Menneskelig Køn Mand Position Jedi Master , Jedi rådsmedlem, High Jedi General, tidligere ordensherre Homeworld Haruun Kal Tilhørsforhold Jedi Order , Galaktiske Republik Mace Windu er en fiktiv karakter i Star Wars universet , mest berømt portrætteret af skuespilleren Samuel L. Jackson i prequel filmene . Imidlertid har Mace også blevet fremført af andre aktører i diverse videospil og animerede projekter. Mace Windu er en Jedi Master og en af de sidste medlemmer af Jedi Rådet før faldet af Galaktiske Republik . Mace er Rådets primære kontaktperson til højesteret kansler, selv om Clone Wars få ham til at sætte spørgsmålstegn ved hans fasteste overbevisninger. 1 Indhold hide 1 karakter undfangelse og overblik 2 Optrædener i Star Wars filmene 2,1 The Phantom Menace 2,2 Attack of the Clones 2,3 Revenge of the Sith 3 Optrædener i Expanded Universe 4 Star Wars Transformers 5 Reception 6 Yderligere læsning 7 Referencer 8 Eksterne links [ edit ] Character undfangelse og overblik Mace Windu er en af de tidligste navngivet og skabte figurer i Star Wars historie, som er fortælleren af de oprindelige 1973 udkast til den originale Star Wars film (senere kaldet Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope ). 2 Gennem processen med omformulering og copyediting, blev hans karakter fjernet fra den oprindelige film og dens to efterfølgere, men han blev genindført i 1994, hvor seriens skaber George Lucas begyndte at skrive den prequel trilogien. Søgningen efter en skuespiller til at spille den karakter sluttede, da Samuel L. Jackson udtrykte sit ønske om at være i den næste film, som borgerne vil senere lære skulle døbt The Phantom Menace. Lucas så tilbød ham rollen, som Jackson accepteret og dermed underskrevet den, men med visse bestemmelser om skildringen af hans karakter. Bevidst, at klimaks prequel trilogien sidste ende vil opfordre til Mace Windu død, en af de betingelser var, at hans karakter dø i en spektakulær måde, snarere end at blive dræbt ingloriously "ligesom nogle punk". 3 Også, ifølge et interview på Late Show med David Letterman den 13. maj 2005, Mace er lilla (nogle faktisk sige 'crimson') lyssværd var en personlig anmodning fra Jackson til Lucas som en quid pro quo for optræder i filmene, som såvel som en måde at gøre den karakter enestående og let skelnelige. Jackson, en ivrig Star Wars fan, især ønskede hans egen farve, så hans karakter kunne let plettet og genkendes i det endelige kampscene af Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones midt i al den anden Jedi. Denne afgørelse om Master Windu lyssværd farve kan meget vel have ændret opfattelse af, hvad en Jedi lyssværd skal se ud med hensyn til farve. [ edit ] Optrædener i Star Wars filmene [ edit ] The Phantom Menace Windu optræder første gang i Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace . som Master of the Jedi Order 1 Han er til stede, når Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn ( Liam Neeson ) bringer Anakin Skywalker ( Jake Lloyd ) før Jedi Rådet, hævder at den unge slave er "udvalgte" som Jedi profeti forudsiger vil skabe balance på Kraften . Windu deler Rådets betænkeligheder, at drengen udviser en stor frygt, og er enig med kroppens enstemmige beslutning om at nægte Qui-Gon tilladelse til at træne ham som en Jedi. Men efter Qui-Gon død i hænderne på den Sith Lord Darth Maul ( Ray Park , og stemme af Peter Serafinowicz ), Rådet revurderer og tillader Qui-Gon lærling, Obi-Wan Kenobi ( Ewan McGregor ), at uddanne Anakin i stedet . Han er til stede ved Qui-Gon begravelse, på hvilket tidspunkt han bekræfter med Yoda (stemme af Frank Oz ), at Qui-Gon morder var uden tvivl en Sith, selvom de ikke var sikker på, om dette var skibsføreren eller bare lærlingen. [ edit ] Attack of the Clones I Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones , der 10 år senere, Mace forsøger at hjælpe Rådet besejre den stigende trussel, som separatisterne, ledet af Jedi Master-turned-Sith Lord Count Dooku ( Christopher Lee ). Han har også ser med stigende bekymring som den nu voksne Anakin ( Hayden Christensen ) begynder at gøre oprør mod Obi-Wan har formynderskab. I filmens klimaks scene, fører han en stor gruppe af Jedier i en kamp mod Dooku hær . I denne kamp, dræber Windu dusørjægeren Jango Fett ( Temuera Morrison ), skabelonen for en hær af clone troopers . [ edit ] Revenge of the Sith Mace gør hans sidste film optræden i Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith . Ved dette punkt, har han kæmpet i Clone Wars i tre år, i hvilken tid han er kommet til mistro republikkens højesteret kansler Palpatine ( Ian McDiarmid ) . Da Palpatine udpeger Anakin som sin personlige repræsentant i Jedi Rådet, Windu frygter, at flytningen er designet til at give Kansleren en afstemning i Jedi anliggender, og kaster en central stemme nægte Anakin den fulde rang af Jedi Master. Kort efter Anakin fortæller Mace han har lært at Palpatine er i virkeligheden den Sith Lord Darth Sidious. Mace, ledsaget af Jedi Masters Kit Fisto , Agen Kolar , og Saesee Tiin , går til kanslerens kontor for at konfrontere ham, selvom Dark Lord kan have faktisk forventet hans ankomst. Modsætte sig anholdelse, Palpatine svinger et rødt lyssværd og lancerer sig selv ved Jedi og dræbte alle tre af Mace ledsagere og engagere ham i en lightsaber duel. Windu overhånd i at vinde lyssværd del af hele duel og frakobler Sith Herre, som affyrer Force lightning på ham, Windu blokerer lyn med sit lyssværd og dirigerer den tilbage på Palpatine, ardannelse the Sith Herrens ansigt. Anakin derefter ankommer og Palpatine tigger om hjælp og erklærede, at kun han kan redde Anakin kone, Padmé Amidala ( Natalie Portman ). Anakin påberåbt med Mace ikke at dræbe kansler, og at han skal stå retssag før Senatet. Windu svarer, at Palpatine styrer både Senatet og domstolene, og er for farligt at blive holdt i live. Som Mace forbereder sig på at strejke, Anakin griber og skærer Windu lyssværd hånd. Palpatine derefter kaster los sin illusion af svaghed, og rammer Mace med en anden torrent af lyn, sende Mace kaster ud af kammeret vinduet til hans død. 4 [ rediger ] optrædener i Expanded Universe Mace Windu vises udførligt i Star Wars " Expanded Universe "af romaner og tegneserier. Han er en stor birolle i den animerede mikro-serie Star Wars: Clone Wars , der blev vist på Cartoon Network fra 2003 til 2005. I serien er han portrætteret af voice-skuespiller TC Carson . I episoder 12 og 13 i Volume One, er han vist forsvarer græsland planet Dantooine mod en stor svævende "fæstning", og i løbet, mister han sit lyssværd, hvilket tvang ham til i stedet bruge en dødelig form for ubevæbnet kamp drevet af Kraften . I episode 25, den sidste episode af Volume Two (og serien) han og kollega Jedi Master Yoda hjælpe med at forsvare planeten Coruscant fra et angreb fra Dooku anden-i-kommando, General Grievous . Midt i den kamp , indser han, at angrebet er et kneb for at distrahere Jedi fra Grievous 'egentlige mål: at kidnappe Palpatine. Han er for sent at redde kansler, men bruger Kraften til at knuse Grievous 'bryst, påførte på cyborg generelt hvæsen, astmatisk hoste hørt i Revenge of the Sith. I 2008 CGI film Star Wars: The Clone Wars , genoptog Samuel L. Jackson hans rolle som Mace Windu. Men Terrence C. Carson genoptog sin rolle som Mace Windu i tv-serie, der fulgte efter filmen . Mace er den centrale karakter af Matthew Stover 's roman Shatterpoint , hvor han er kaldet til sit hjem planet Haruun Kal at besejre sin tidligere lærling, Depa Billaba , der har henvendt sig til mørke side af Kraften . Romanen fastslår, at Windu har den unikke talent for at se "shatterpoints" eller brudlinjer i den kraft, der kunne påvirke skæbner visse enkeltpersoners, og faktisk galakse selv. Det forklarer også, at Windu er skaberen og eneste herre over en stil af lyssværd kamp kaldet Vaapad (Form VII), hvor kombattanter nederdele faretruende tæt på den mørke side - uden at give i det - ved faktisk nyder kampen og spændingen ved sejr. Alle andre, der har forsøgt at mestre form af enten gav efter for den mørke side, eller var i stand til korrekt beherske teknikken. Stover også refereres disse evner i hans novelization of Revenge of the Sith . Det blev sagt, at uden hans unikke stil kun Yoda og Count Dooku kunne matche ham. Men med brugen af Vaapad han var den største sværdkæmper af sin tid, i stand til at besejre Darth Sidious i lyssværd kamp, som selv Yoda ikke kunne opnå. Han var også i stand til at overvælde Dooku i lyssværd kamp under slaget ved Boz Pity der fandt sted mellem Episodes II og III. Udover Shatterpoint har Mace optrådt i andre Expanded Universe romaner, såsom Cloak of Deception , Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter , Rogue Planet , Outbound Flight , The Cestus Deception , Jedi Trial , Yoda: Dark Rendezvous og Labyrinth of Evil . [ edit ] Star Wars Transformers En Mace Windu action figur blev sat til Star Wars Transformers legetøj linje i 2006. Det var en omforme af legetøjet første gang brugt til Obi-Wan Kenobi , han bliver en Eta-2 Actis-klassen lys interceptor starfighter med astromech droid R4-M6. [ edit ] Reception IGN rapporterede Mace Windu som 27. top Star Wars karakter og erklærede, at han er en vigtig bestanddel af serien. [ Kategori:Mennesker Kategori:Jedi Ordenen Kategori:Jedi Mestere